


The scent of grass

by RussianWitch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Dirty Talk, Football | Soccer, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Timestamp, because I'm perving on 70's uniforms, references, whatever else I have forgotten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianWitch/pseuds/RussianWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deucalion gets a badly written note, then another surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The scent of grass

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd   
> Can be seen as a timestamp for Alphas

Deucalion treats sight as a treat.

Relying fully on his shifting makes him venerable and he prefers not to be. So usually he does without even when Scott is around. There are usually enough other stimuli to keep him interested anyway: the way the pup smells, the little sounds he makes when handled just right, the feel of him in Deucalion's arms.

Deucalion has a whole collection of different scents catalogued. Scott, like most teenagers, often smells like sex and confusion. Fucked out and dozing Scott smells of content and happy, coming over after having made excuses to his friends Scott smells faintly guilty. Coming over after lacrosse practice the boy smells like grass and maleness taxing Deucalion's self-control to the limit. As tempting as the prospect is he can't very well fuck his lovely boy senseless every time he comes from practice, they wouldn't get anything done that way. So he exercises his self-control and limits their carnal acrobatics to civilized times, or as civilized as they get when shagging a school boy. He does indulge occasionally, but counts on Scott being oblivious to the occasion.

That is until he finds note pinned under his sunglasses. The piece of paper is slightly wrinkled and full of pinholes that resolve themselves in sloppy and slightly confusing Braille with some effort.

[Have surpris for you. If you are want text confirmation. Bring yor glasses youll need sight]

He doesn't quite know how he feels about being essentially 'summoned' but the effort Scott put in deserves recognition and he is curious what the boy has come up with, especially with the request for sight. He texts a confirmation, and gets directions in return.

The instructions lead him to school grounds on a different field that Scott can usually be found on. To find an actual football field behind an American school is surprising. He reminds himself that the heathens call it 'soccer', it's empty except for one player running laps by the far goal. The player turns and sprints towards him giving Deucalion ample time to admire one Scott McCall jogging up dressed in a too tight football uniform. Deucalion can see why the boy wanted him to see. The uniform shirt is a bit too tight, the shorts barely covering the boy's thighs, one of his socks falling down exposing the shin guard the other pulled up to the knee.

Deucalion has never had any sort of kinks regarding uniforms that he'd noticed. To find his cock straining against the zipper of his jeans at the sight of his lovely boy who blushes as he stops just out of arm's reach.

"Hmmm—surprise?" The young alpha mumbles and Deucalion feels a strange glow in his chest. He steps forward reaching for the boy and drawing him into an embrace. Scott smells of grass, sweat and musky arousal that peaks when Deucalion rubs his crotch against Scott's hip wordlessly letting him know exactly how much he liked the surprise.

"I—went to the tryouts—" Scott explains further nuzzling at Deucalion's throat in greeting.

"I sincerely hope that you weren't dressed like this when that took place." He growls unexpected jealousy heating his skin at the thought of others seeing his lovely boy dressed so obscenely.

"I'm not stupid! I—waited for everyone to leave. Do you like it?" He pushes away waving his arms endearingly awkward now that his plan has worked. Deucalion bites through the skin of his cheek to keep from mounting the boy that very moment. He grabs the boy by the neck pulling him along to the stands where he can sit semi-comfortably while enjoying his surprise.

"Turn around for me." He orders enjoying the boy's blush as he does. Scott spins around showing off the way the silky material cups his ass leaving little to the imagination. When he turns to face Deucalion again, the older wolf can see the boy's nipples peaked under the overly tight material. "You're obscene." He concludes watching Scott dig the toe of his cleat into the grass.

"So you—" Scott seems disappointed, he sounds enough like a kicked puppy that Deucalion has to pull him into his arm before the boy does something foolish like try to run away.

"Trust me dear boy I like." He bares his claws making short work of the silky shorts that hadn't been doing a good job of covering anything anyway. Scott whines arching into Deucalion's grasp frozen in indecision with his bits now swinging in the breeze. "Let's hope no one will decide to make use of the field before I'm done with you." He murmurs letting his hands roam all over the lovely body on offer. Despite Scott's hesitation Deucalion can smell how much being manhandled turns the younger wolf on. "Because even if they do, I won't stop until I'm satisfied." He jerks the boy off balance, pulls him into his lap filling his hands the cheeks of Scott's tight ass. Gratifyingly instead of protesting Scott eagerly offers his mouth up for a kiss arching his ass into Deucalion's grasp. When the boy is dizzy and squirming his hard cock rooting against Deucalion's abdomen the older wolf lifts him off repositioning the boy on hands and knees on the hard planks of the stands ass at a convenient height for a proper fucking.

He waits watching Scott tremble.

In knee socks and tight shirt the young wolf seems far more naked than he would be completely bare.

"Tell me how it feels Scott. Do you like putting yourself on display like this?" He kneels behind the boy nuzzling along a bare cheek amusing himself with the occasional nip at the firm flesh that elicits yips and moans.

"Can't we just—"

"No!" Leaving a bright red handprint on Scott's left ass cheek he straightens up stepping away to get the full picture. He can hear Scott's claws splintering the bench as he tries to keep still. Ass in the air and legs spread he stays put waiting obediently on Deucalion's pleasure. Willing surrender has always tasted different to Deucalion, he'd almost forgotten the taste of it over the years until Scott reminded him.

"No—You are going to tell me how it feels to be on display like this for me. Then I'm going to have the pleasure of having you ride me until both of us are a mess."

"Deuc—" Scott sobs wiggling his ass, his hole already twitching in anticipation.

"Sweet boy." Deucalion growls falling to his knees behind his lover. His ears tell him that they are alone and likely to remain that way so he can afford to take his glasses off. He rubs his face along the small of Scott's back leaving his scent behind. The boy smells of his already, the only reason their association has yet to be noticed by the rest of the pack is their inexperience and not their caution. Deucalion suspects that if Scott would ever try to wash his scent away, things would not end well for either of them.

He laps at the eager muscle teasing it open instead of forcing his way in, kisses and licks inside the same way he would into Scott's mouth gently nipping at the rim as he would at Scott's lips. He gets caught up in the scent and taste, the trembling of the flesh under his touch that only when Scott is sobbing and struggling to get away does he notice how desperate his lovely boy has gotten. Scott turns his eyes wet and mouth gaping unable to form words but begging with his whole body.

"Shhhhh—" He coos putting the boy back into position, they do not have lube, but with Scott's hole gaping it's barely needed. Draping himself over the boy's back Deucalion reaches down closing his hand around Scott's dripping cock the pre-come that pools in his palm enough to ease his entry once transferred to his own cock. Scott pushes back eagerly once entered raising his ass into the motion.

Deucalion wonders when their mating has become familiar. He can't remember the last time he's had a lover become this familiar before. Surely there must have been one at one time or another, he doesn't bother to think about it for too long not with Scott wiggling and moaning under him in encouragement. Bruising Scott's hips with his grasp he sets a punishing rhythm driving both of them towards pleasure.

Forgetting himself Scott chants Deucalion's name clawing the bench to pieces. Growling in annoyance, the older wolf pulls out stepping back to admire his handiwork. Scott's hole is shiny with slick, gaping and inviting as the boy trembles one sock around his ankle the tight shirt spotted with sweat. Wild-eyed Scott rolls over, his cock curves beautifully making a mess of the boy's abdomen and his dusky balls tight.

"Stand up Scott." Pleased when the boy obeys in a daze, Deucalion grabs him by the neck leading him over to the back of the stands forcing Scott to grab for the support beams. Admiring the stretched out body Deucalion is yet again reminded of the age of his lover. He's shagging a boy, has committed himself to a child: somehow this isn't as constricting as he would expect.

Lifting the boy off his feet, Deucalion lets his cock find its way inside of Scott encouraging the boy to wrap knee-socked legs around his waist. Scott whines having to trust Deucalion to keep him from falling. "Deucalion—please!" The young man begs his cock trapped between them teased but not properly stimulated.

"My little athlete—, I wonder where you got the uniform. Did you blush when you bought it, hoping I would rip it off of you." He buries his face in the boy's throat breathing his scent while fucking up into Scott's tight heat pleased that his lover braces against the beams and tightens his ass in welcome.

"Please, please, please—" Scott leans down offering his mouth for plunder. Deucalion memorizes the way the boy looks that moment lost in pleasure and trusting that he won't be dropped.

"Shhhhh, calm down dear boy I'm going to give you everything you want." He nips at the boy's bottom lip freeing a hand to wrap around the boy's cock.

Scott's eyes flash crimson. "Now!" He demands baring his teeth and Deucalion feels himself swell already catching on the rim of Scott's ass every time he thrusts up. He's temped to fuck his knot in, tie them together despite being in the open. He barely resists, pulling out some to tease his rapidly swelling knot against Scott's grasping entrance.

"You're going to come for me Scott, then I'm taking you home where you're going to get your arse knotted until you are dripping with my seed." He finds Scott's ear nipping sharply while rubbing just under the head of the boy's cock. He presses his knot harder against Scott's rim flirting with knotting the boy despite their location while still toying with Scott's cock until the boy comes muffling his howl in Deucalion's shoulder.

He growls at the pain of teeth slicing into his flesh and the effort it takes to starve off his own release dropping to his knees with Scott still wrapped around him. Deucalion loves the way Scott goes lazy and sleepy after coming, the trust the young alpha demonstrates is staggering. He allows Scott to doze for a while before prodding him into getting to his feet. Putting himself together Deucalion watches as Scott wanders down to where he's hidden his bag and clothing. He gets the pleasure of watching his beautiful boy's fucked open ass wink at him as Scott moves around already thinking how to surprise his lover in return. 


End file.
